


79. Starvation in My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, Sweet, airport, kyoya x reader, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: Kyoya's girlfriend is coming back from a long trip, and the hosts are excited to see her!





	79. Starvation in My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge

79\. Starvation in [My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)

“Man, could these people come any slower?” Hikaru complained, wriggling impatiently in his seat.

“Yeah, I feel like we’ve been here for 2 hours,” Kaoru added on.

“Guys we’ve been here for like 15 minutes.” Haruhi huffed, waiting eagerly as she watched people come down the escalator. 

“What if she leaves at a different exit? We didn’t even tell her we were coming..” Tamaki thought out loud, frowning.

“There’s only one exit near her and this is the way to get through it. Just be patient,” Kyoya rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but worry his heart was beating too fast.

Honey smiled at him from on top of Mori’s shoulders, “You must be super excited, Kyo-chan! It’s been a whole year!”

“One year, 3 months, and 14 days,” Kyoya responded without a beat. 

The hosts shared a knowing look and smirked at him. “Oh shut up. I just have a very detailed calendar,” Kyoya insisted, but he knew none of them believed him. He was starved of (Y/N)’s attention. The closer it got to the day she was coming back, the more it felt like he had no more energy.

“Is that her?” Hikaru asked, pointing ahead.

“That’s a man,” Kaoru nudged him.

“What about there!?” Honey asked excitedly.

“No,” Mori responded.

“I think I’ve spotted her!” Tamaki grinned widely, “Up there! Next to the guy in the green hat!”

“Senpai, that’s a dog,” came Haruhi’s response. “You guys really aren’t helping Kyoya’s nerves.”

“What nerves? Why should I feel nervous?” Kyoya asked with a believable unconcerned look on his face.

“I found her!” Haruhi suddenly exclaimed, jumping up and down and waving her hands in the air, “(Y/N)! Over here!”

The girl in question looked over, hearing the commotion that the host club was making. She was utterly exhausted from her flight from Canada, but couldn’t think of a better way to be welcomed. Her eyes lit up as she quickly moved through the crowd with her suitcase, running towards her friends.

“Haruhi!” She exclaimed, hugging the first host she could get her hands on. “I’ve missed you guys so much!”

“Group hug!” Honey demanded and everyone dove in, squishing their friend until they all couldn’t breathe.

“(Y/N), never leave us again!” Kaoru whined.

“Ya! Kyoya-senpai is really grumpy when you leave,” Hikaru scoffed.

“We missed you so much! You didn’t go make new friends did you? You didn’t let those Canadian boys touch you did you?” Tamaki asked quickly, becoming almost frantic.

(Y/N) laughed, shaking her head. “Tamaki, calm down. Nothing happened,” She giggled, smiling at each of the hosts until her eyes landed on Kyoya. “Aren’t you supposed to be the one jealous of Canadian boys?” She teased.

“I would’ve known if someone had touched you. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn’t have people checking in on you while you were there?” Kyoya answered smoothly, arms crossed over his chest.

Haruhi looked at him with a blank face, “You had people stalk your girlfriend? Damn these rich kids...” She muttered.

(Y/N) giggled and nudged Haruhi, “Don’t worry, I knew. He wasn’t very subtle about it.” She smiled up at her boyfriend, batting her eyelashes. “Did you miss me?”

“Your absence was noted,” Kyoya smirked.

“For one year, 3 months and 14 days,” the twins snickered from behind him. 

“Is this all you have?” Tamaki asked, poking at (Y/N)’s luggage. “No souvenirs for us?”

(Y/N) giggled, “Of course I have souvenirs! I have more bags I need to grab.”

“You hear that, men? We must retrieve (Y/N)’s luggage and find the presents!” Tamaki shouted, as if charging into battle.

“PRESENTS!” The twins and Honey joined, running with Tamaki, and dragging Haruhi and Mori with them.

“My absence was noted?” (Y/N) mocked, laughing.

“It was.” Kyoya insisted. He felt more comfortable when the whole club wasn’t staring at him. Puling her closer, he murmured, “I missed you more than you could know...” He kissed her gently and then looked at her almost sternly, “They’re right though, please don’t go off again. It was terrible without you around.”

“Aw come on, they’re not that bad!” She laughed, touching his cheek fondly.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, “Tamaki attempted to put a giant chocolate fountain in the music room. The twins made me a fake doll girlfriend as a replacement for you. And Honey-senpai’s cake budget skyrocketed the weeks after you left.”

“Ooooh so that’s why you missed me,” She laughed, poking his chest. “You just want me to help the Host Club.”

“Well...there’s some other personal reasons I like having you around,” Kyoya smirked, pulling her in for a deeper kiss, as if he were starving for affection.

“Kyoya-” (Y/N) laughed between kisses, “We should go find them-”

“Why?” He mumbled, hugging her close for a moment.

“Because they have no clue what my luggage looks like and I think they’re headed the wrong way,” (Y/N) giggled, causing Kyoya to roll his eyes and the two walked hand in hand towards the group, following the sounds of Tamaki yelling and the twins fighting random strangers.


End file.
